


A Future For Us

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Magic, Fuck Or Die, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Arthur's hit by a dark curse and Merlin comes up with an interesting way to save his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narlth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/gifts).



> **Content Notes/Warnings:** Canon AU. Magic. Fluff. Happy/Hopeful Ending.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to my beta for being so quick and awesome about this. All the remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own the characters. This is written for fun and no profit is being made. Please don't send me to the dungeons.

It started with a whimper.

Merlin cringed as he heard the man he adored suffer. Someone had put a spell on Prince Arthur, and he was suffering due to a fever and cold shivers in the middle of the nights.

No matter how hard Uther pressed Gaius for a cure, a cure for such dark magic was hard to find. All Gaius could do was give Arthur the potions that tried to remedy his symptoms, yet no one knew the source of the problem. No one knew the source of the dark magic.

"As the Prince's personal servant, you must stay with him every night!" Uther commanded Merlin. He demanded for Merlin to stay by Arthur's side no matter what and too answer to Arthur's needs as they came. If he really cared about his son, Merlin thought, he would have been the one to stay by his son's side.

Of course, Uther only cared about the magic that had been cast in Camelot; he only cared about catching the wizard who had cast it.

It didn't matter that it was the dead of winter and the Winter Solstice was upon them. It was a season for celebration, but with the prince's health in such jeopardy, Merlin thought the king would cancel all the festivities. But no, he was wrong. Uther wanted the celebrations to continue in Camelot as if nothing had changed. As if his only son wasn't hurt.

He was the king, and he needed to show his power.

Merlin sighed with disgust as he heard the prince shiver once again. The poor bloke was suffering and Merlin was so sad he couldn't do anything for him. He was too scared to try his own magic on the man. What if Merlin cast the wrong spell and instead of helping the Prince, he'd hurt him?

"Mer... you're there?"

"Yes, sire," Merlin said, quickly getting up from his spot on the floor and coming to Arthur's side. "Anything I can help you with, sire?"

"More blankets..." Arthur said before he closed his eyes again.

Merlin couldn't take it anymore. He could get more blankets, but he knew it wasn't going to do him any good. Short of a miracle, Arthur needed his body heat. He went to the chamber doors and locked them before he returned to Arthur's side. He placed a warming spell around him, knowing it wouldn't last for very long, and stripped out of his clothes.

Arthur was nearly delirious; he wouldn't notice, Merlin thought. He got under the blankets and pressed his body against Arthur's. With another spell, he vanished Arthur's clothes.

"Merlin..." Arthur said in almost a gasp.

"I'm here, sire. Just sleep, okay?"

Arthur mumbled something incoherent and seemed to settle down. Merlin willed his body to behave; he didn't want to think about what it was like to feel Arthur's skin against his.

Merlin held him close and murmured one spell after another to keep them warm until he fell asleep.

=-==-=

As soon as the first ray of light entered the room through the window, Merlin woke. He crawled out of Arthur's bed and quickly dressed. Then, he spelled Arthur's clothes back on him.

His heart pounded fast when he saw Arthur shift in his bed and Merlin quickly returned to the floor, on top of his blankets, and pretended to be asleep.

"Merlin..." Arthur said a few moments later.

"How do you feel, sire?" Merlin asked standing up. He faked a yawn while stretching. "Shall I fetch you some breakfast?"

"Did Gaius say I could eat a proper breakfast yet?"

"No. Just broth," Merlin said shrugging. "I could try to sneak you some fruit—"

"Very well. Do what you must," Arthur replied, looking confused. He tugged on the sleeve of his shirt before adding, "Why is my shirt on backwards? Did you dress me like this?"

Merlin suppressed a smile, making a mental note to perfect the spell on removing and replacing garments. "I...it was dark, sire. And you were sweating through your clothes. I had to change your shirt and—"

"Oh, fine!" Arthur said, sounding annoyed.

"Good to see you're getting back to your old self, then," Merlin said before he ran out of the room and to the kitchens to fetch Arthur’s breakfast.

=-==-=

Arthur's fever returned that night.

Even though he'd been looking and feeling better during the day, the dark magic that'd been placed on him returned.

Merlin placed warming spells around the prince's chambers, but when nothing seemed to work, he locked the doors again and repeated what he'd done the night before. This time, he removed Arthur's clothes without magic and neatly folded them next to his bed. He removed his own clothing, his hands shaking with nervousness. What he'd done the night before was out of necessity, as were tonight's actions, but now he was more conscious of them.

There was something to be said about him providing his body heat to the man he so forlornly longed after. Arthur was a prince, and Merlin was nothing but a servant who was so desperately in love with him.

As Merlin lay his body next to Arthur's, Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and pulled him close. Merlin tried to read Arthur's face, but the man looked deeply asleep and suffering only from the hostile curse placed on him.

Merlin closed his eyes, concentrating on casting the spells. He had to keep Arthur warm. He had to keep Arthur safe. That was all that mattered. He ignored his growing erection pressing against Arthur's thigh, hoping the prince wouldn't wake up and be furious with him. In the morning, he could blame this on Arthur's hallucinations, but at this moment, there wasn't much Merlin could do to defend himself.

Arthur groaned next to him, and as his body shifted, Merlin felt Arthur's heat against his leg. _Oh no_! Merlin hadn't expected _that_. All he'd wanted to do was to warm Arthur, to keep him safe, and now Arthur was hard and pressed up against him. Merlin had no idea what to do.

Arthur moved again, but his movements weren't sexual. He wasn't awake, not that Merlin thought, and Merlin just lay there, completely still, providing his body heat. In the midst of all this panic, his own erection had subsided and he was glad for it.

Eventually, he fell asleep, letting his body heat and the magic heal Arthur.

=-==-=

When Merlin woke up the next morning, he did the same things as he'd done the morning before. He crawled out of bed and dressed, before charming Arthur's clothes back on him. This time, he made sure to put on Arthur's shirt properly.

He quickly left the room before Arthur could wake up to bring him broth and fruit, and then get ready to set up his bath.

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur said, his voice hoarse, as he made his way to the bath.

"Are you feeling better, sire?" Merlin asked, unable to make eye contact with his prince. The memory of Arthur's body against his, Arthur's thick, hard cock pressed against his hip, was all too fresh in his mind.

"Yes. I...thank you," Arthur said. "What's the matter?" As Arthur settled in the hot water Merlin had drawn for his bath, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "You are acting strange."

"Strange?" asked Merlin.

"Well, stranger than usual. Is there something the matter?"

"No, sire," Merlin said shaking his head. "I will need to leave for a few hours to help Gaius. He wants me to go looking for some ingredients for your medication and... I can arrange for another servant to stay with you."

Arthur opened his eyes then and scrutinised Merlin. "Bit early for you to head to the tavern, isn't it?"

"I'm not..." Merlin took in a deep breath. "I really have to help Gaius, you know."

"If you say so. And if you show up tonight with the smell of ale on your breath, I will know."

Merlin made a face before he threw a towel at Arthur's head and fled the room. In his condition, no matter how well he was feeling, the prince couldn't chase after him.

=-==-=

The evenings continued as per usual for almost a week. Even though Arthur seemed to be getting better and better during the days -- he was able to leave his chambers and join his father for some of the festivities around Camelot -- at night, it was a different story. Arthur would return to his chambers looking defeated, as if he'd fought a battle. And it was up to Merlin to do something about it.

Arthur would toss and turn in his bed before his body would start to shake. Then, Merlin would place a calming spell on him before removing Arthur clothes, then his own. He'd hold Arthur all night, allowing the magic to flow through them, healing Arthur.

By the end of the week, during the night of the main celebrations, Merlin was helping Gaius in his office when he fell over. He felt like he was on fire. It was difficult to keep his eyes open and, as Gaius helped him onto the cot, Merlin felt as though he were the one that'd been hit with a dark curse.

"What is wrong, Gaius?" he asked as Gaius placed a warm, wet cloth on his forehead.

"It seems you've caught a fever, Merlin," Gaius said, his tone grim.

"Is it the same as Arthur's?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. It simply looks as though you've over exhausted yourself. I would recommend staying here for a few nights until you can fee—"

"No, Arthur needs me," Merlin said with urgency. He tried to get up, but his head felt heavy and he all but collapsed back onto the cot. "How can I...I can't get _sick_."

"Just rest, Merlin. Sleep here."

Merlin wanted to argue in return but he couldn't form any words. His body was cold and he felt a shiver run down his spine. Blankets. He needed blankets. He wanted Arthur.

=-==-=

The bed felt soft and familiar. Merlin thought he was dreaming because he remembered falling asleep on the uncomfortable cot in Gaius's office; now he was waking up, almost naked, in Arthur's bed.

It was Arthur's bed, wasn't it? He would know, he'd been sleeping there for _days_.

"Sire?" Merlin stirred and tried to remove the blankets. He must have sleepwalked, or maybe he forgot he'd comforted Arthur the night before and had overslept? No, he didn't want to get in trouble! What if Uther discovered him like this?

"Stay where you are," Arthur said, approaching the bed, and Merlin simply stared at him. He was shirtless—not something Merlin hadn't seen before -- and his cotton trousers hung low on his hips. He looked... _healthy_. Healthier than he'd looked all month!

Arthur pressed Merlin's shoulder and pushed him against the headboard. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"I am?" Merlin asked, confused. As Arthur's hand continued to rub Merlin's shoulder, Merlin registered that he, too, was shirtless. "What am I doing here?"

"When you weren't at the celebrations last night, I went looking for you. I found Gaius, who told me that you'd become ill. No doubt because you'd been caring for me, and I wasn't going to have you _die_ because of me."

"I didn't do much," Merlin said shrugging.

Arthur pinned him with a look Merlin couldn't decipher. "Don't be stupid, Merlin."

"What...?" Merlin tried to get up again. He couldn't just _rest_ in Arthur's bed. What if the king found out? What if someone saw them? He looked towards the door to Arthur's chambers, but before he could say anything, Arthur spoke up.

"The doors are locked."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get caught, either," Arthur said.

"Arthur, I don't understand." Merlin's heart was pounding desperately. "Your father..."

"My father's travelling to Caerleon on a peace mission—"

"Why aren't you there with him?"

"Because I convinced Gaius to tell my father I'm still ill and cannot travel."

"You look healthy to me!"

When Arthur raised an eyebrow, Merlin stopped talking — stopped moving. "And who do I have to thank for that?"

Merlin shrugged. "Gaius's potions?"

"I know what you did."

"I didn't do anything," Merlin said, feeling another shiver run down his spine; this time, it wasn't caused by his fever, but Arthur's heated gaze on him. "I only tried to help," he added a moment later, feeling defeated. This was it — Arthur was going to kill him.

"Gaius thinks you somehow reversed the curse on me, but took it upon yourself," Arthur said. His hand was still on Merlin's shoulder and the weight of it felt heavy but _comforting_ at the same time.

"Gaius _knows_?" Merlin asked, feeling ridiculously embarrassed. He tried to hide his face in his hands but Arthur stopped him.

"Evidently, you talk in your sleep, and when he asked me about it, I couldn't lie to him."

"So all this time, you knew what I was doing? Every night and you..." Merlin's eyes glanced down towards Arthur groin before quickly looking away. "You were..."

"You were next to me. Naked. How did you expect me to react? Especially since you were...also."

"I thought you were out of it. I thought..."

"I _was_ out of it," Arthur said, "for the most part. I knew you were next to me. I knew you were holding me and somehow I felt better. _Good_. And then my body reacted to you. I wanted...want...you."

"Arthur..." Merlin hesitated for a moment before reaching to grab Arthur's hand. "I don't know. I couldn't think of anything else to do to _save_ you."

When Arthur smiled at him, it allowed Merlin to finally relax. Arthur touched his face and Merlin leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "I'd never felt more alive than when I was with you. Even if it was... even if I was just providing you comfort. I _felt_ like it was my purpose. To save you."

"Merlin..." Arthur sounded as though he'd moaned his name, before he pressed his lips against Merlin's, kissing him. "You're always saving me, aren't you?"

"But I still don't understand, what am I doing here?" Merlin managed to ask in between kisses as Arthur got up on the bed and straddled Merlin's legs.

"It's my turn to save you," Arthur said.

"What do you mean?"

Arthur turned onto his side, moving the blankets off Merlin slightly so he could slide into the bed next to him. "It's the only way we can break the curse."

Merlin stayed very still as Arthur pulled himself closer to him. His hot breath caressed Merlin all over. Merlin closed his eyes, turning his face away so he could get more of Arthur. He wanted Arthur's mouth on him: on his face, his jaw, his neck... anywhere! Except, Arthur was just _watching_ him and breathing on him in that sexy way, giving Merlin goosebumps.

"Will you get on with it, then?" Merlin finally asked, impatient.

"What did it feel like?" Arthur asked, his voice low.

"What do you mean?" Merlin turned his head, staring right into Arthur's eyes. God, had they always been that blue? His hair was brushed across his forehead and he looked so fucking gorgeous that Merlin was afraid he was going to come right then, just from looking at him.

"When you held me. When I was cold. What did it feel like to have me under you? You could have done anything you wanted. I was barely in any shape to move or protest."

Merlin shook his head, threading his fingers through Arthur's hair. "I would never want you that way. I was hard, did you feel that?" Arthur nodded. "I felt alive. Pressed up against you like that. I felt like if I just died, it would be okay because I got to be able to touch you."

"And when I was hard. When you felt me against you?"

Merlin chuckled. "I waited until the morning, until I was alone in my room, and then I touched myself thinking about you. I was supposed to help Gaius look for herbs but I just locked myself up like a young boy who just couldn't get enough. God, I played—"

In a moment's notice, Arthur was on top of him. His lips pressed against Merlin's and this time, there was no blanket separating them, but enveloping them.

"Sleep here with me tonight. I want to give you the same thing you gave me. I want to give you more!"

Merlin nodded, sliding his legs apart so Arthur could fit into him. "There's only one problem, though," Merlin said.

"What's that?"

"You're still half-dressed."

Arthur gave him a wicked smile and got off the bed just enough to take off his cotton trousers, and he all but threw them onto the floor. "Happy?" he asked, lowering himself on top of Merlin's body again, nearly towering over him.

Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist, pulling him closer. Arthur kissed him again, and this time, Merlin parted his lips so Arthur could slide his tongue in. As they connected from head to toe, Merlin felt Arthur's warmth over him. Not just his physical body, but also the magic they shared. Sure, Arthur had no idea Merlin had magic and that part of the reason he was able to heal Arthur was because of it. But now, Arthur was returning his magic to him, and it wasn't anything like he'd experienced before.

With Arthur, Merlin felt whole.

Merlin arched up, and Arthur let go of his mouth to suck on his neck. Their bodies moved together while Arthur held onto the headboard and Merlin held onto Arthur's shoulder; they stirred against each other. Precome leaked out of Merlin's cock and he was certain the more Arthur rubbed against him, the easier it'd be for him to come without even touching himself.

"I need you, Merlin," Arthur said, collapsing on top of Merlin's body, pressing his weight down on him as he continued to kiss, touch, and rub up against him.

It didn’t take long before Merlin grabbed Arthur by the waist, and in one swift motion, they switched positions. Merlin slid down the bed, eventually taking Arthur into his mouth as Arthur gasped with surprise. Merlin felt Arthur relax as his hands slipped into Merlin’s hair, fingers threading through his locks until Arthur grabbed him tightly. He set the rhythm with which Merlin sucked on Arthur’s cock, his own hardness leaking precome and wanting to be touched, as well.

Now that Merlin was going to willingly spend time in Arthur’s bed (per Arthur’s request), he wasn’t going to waste any time. Part of him was afraid that the prince would change his mind, and the other part wanted to take advantage because he was sure that this couldn’t go any further. Arthur could never actually be Merlin’s; not in the way Merlin would want, anyway.

Merlin swirled his tongue, licking and sucking Arthur until he was told to stop.

"This is too much. Wait..." Arthur gasped as he let go of his hold on Merlin’s hair and Merlin released him.

"What’s the matter?" he asked, worried. Had he done something wrong? Was Arthur hurting? Was the curse making him react in a way?

"I don’t want to come like this..." Arthur said, gently placing his hands on Merlin’s cheek and caressing him. Merlin immediately leaned into the touch. "If you’ll have me, I want..." he hesitated.

"What is it, Arthur? You can tell me anything."

"I want to come inside you, Merlin. I want to feel you around me..." Arthur looked away from Merlin, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Merlin would have never taken Arthur to be the timid sort.

"I’d love that," Merlin said. "But, you’ll have to be gentle with me. I’ve never..."

Arthur looked at Merlin again, then smiled. He reached up to cup Merlin’s face and pulled him closer as they kissed again. "I will. I’ll take care of you, Merlin."

He had Merlin on all fours in no time as Arthur slicked Merlin’s hole with oil and then gently pressed an oiled finger inside him. Merlin felt a burn rush through him before Arthur told him to relax. Arthur played with him for a while, pressing two, three, and eventually four fingers inside Merlin, and constantly asked if whatever he was doing was okay. He _was_ taking care of Merlin, and the amount of time he’d spend worrying for Merlin’s comfort, Merlin could have got him off with his mouth, his hands, multiple times. But Arthur wanted to be inside Merlin, and Merlin wanted it too.

Merlin was nearly rendered speechless with how Arthur showed concern for his comfort. If he hadn’t had enough reasons to be in love with the prince, now he had more.

Finally, he was ready. He wasn’t sure if it was going to burn any less but he knew that he simply couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted Arthur inside him.

"Now, Arthur. Please..." was all he said before he felt the head of Arthur’s cock press against his hole. It was obvious that Arthur was waiting for a sign from Merlin, and the need Arthur showed for Merlin was almost intoxicating.

Arthur pushed in slowly and Merlin did he best to relax. His own cock was _still_ untouched -- it’d become flaccid in the beginning when Arthur had started to prepare him, and now it was back to asking for attention. When Arthur was half way inside, he pulled out. Merlin immediately wanted him back in. He pressed a kissed on the back of Merlin’s neck, where Merlin could feel him smile, and pushed in all the way.

Merlin let out a small groan of pain and pleasure. He couldn’t believe the feeling of Arthur inside him, he felt so _right_ there.

"Can you move?" Arthur asked in a whisper, and Merlin nodded. Then, he pulled out just a bit and slammed inside Merlin. This time, it hurt less, and Merlin pushed back against Arthur’s groin, wanting more from him.

They moved at a tentative rhythm, Arthur guiding him again by grabbing his hips and stirring their bodies together. It didn’t take long before Arthur picked up the pace, reading Merlin’s reactions, and they were both giving it, wanting it, and taking it as much as they could.

Arthur settled back on his haunches as he pulled Merlin close to him, his back pressed against Arthur's chest. Arthur reached around to grab Merlin’s leaking cock and started to stroke him while Merlin impaled himself on Arthur’s cock. It was the best feeling in the world. So much better than just having Arthur there with him while they slept together, and now Merlin was allowed to _express_ his desire too. He was finally able to _be_ with Arthur in a way he’d always wanted.

Arthur came first, but he didn’t stop until Merlin was spilling all over his hand. Merlin threw his head back and rested it against Arthur’s shoulder as their breathing slowed and everything around them decelerated.

Merlin released one last whimper as he slid off Arthur’s cock. He collapsed on the bed with Arthur right next to him. His struggle to fight off sleep failed as his eyelids grew heavy and Arthur placed an arm around him, falling asleep almost immediately.

=-==-=

When Merlin woke up the next day, he was still in Arthur’s bed, but he was alone. He’d no idea what time in the morning it was, but he’d have to venture that it was late if Arthur was already up and gone.

He assessed his health as he made his way out of the bed and found himself feeling healthy -- healthier than he’d felt in a while. The bed was a royal mess, and memories of what they had done the night before came rushing to him. As he dressed, he supposed that he could grab the sheets and the blankets and take them down for a wash, but he didn’t want to risk any chance where he’d have to explain why they were in such a state. So Merlin risked a cleaning spell on the bedding before gathering it. He went to the cupboard and replaced the linens before taking the dirty ones to launder.

As soon as he reached his own living quarters, he found Gaius looking over some books. He looked surprised to see Merlin, and Merlin figured it was probably because he looked so well compared to the days before.

"It’s remarkable how healthy you look in just one day, Merlin. I take it the curse’s been broken?"

"I think so," Merlin said, unable to hide his grin. He _felt_ like a different person.

"And Arthur...?"

"I don’t know, I’ve not seen him since..."

"I know I don’t have to tell you, Merlin, that this is very dangerous. I know how you feel about the prince but if Uther finds out—"

"I know," Merlin said, nodding sombrely. "It could have been a one-time thing, I don’t know... but I would do anything to save Arthur, Gaius. You know that. And I love him. But I’m not stupid enough to think that it could be _anything_. I mean, he’s the bloody prince and I’m just an idiotic servant."

" _Well, you’ve got the idiotic part correct_."

The voice gave Merlin a start and he turned to look at the door to find Arthur standing there. He wasn’t alone though. He had two of his most trusted knights with him. Gwaine and Leon were looking at Merlin and grinning as if they were in on a secret Merlin had no clue about. They also seemed to be holding flowers and gifts.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at Gwaine who winked at him before he turned to look at Leon.

"Sire, what are you doing here?"

Arthur took a few steps into the room and, after one long look at Merlin, turned his gaze towards Gaius. "Gaius, I am here today on behalf of my father, and Camelot to request your permission." He bowed slightly towards Gaius before turning to Leon and grabbing the small package Leon was holding. Arthur offered it to Gaius, who took it reluctantly.

"Permission for what, sire?" Gaius asked.

"Since Merlin’s mother resides in Ealdor and you are his closest family member in Camelot, I’d like your permission to court him."

"Court me?" Merlin asked, almost appalled. Where was this act of honour the night before, when Arthur had been pounding into him. "A bit late for asking permission, aren’t you?"

Merlin heard Gwaine snort from behind him as Arthur turned to glare at him. "My father has expressed that if I am to take on a prince consort, I must do so through proper channels and traditions of Camelot. I cannot simply be seen in public with you without expressing my intentions—"

"I thought you couldn’t be seen having a drink with your servant..."

" _Merlin_ —"

"A prince consort, sire?" Gaius asked before Arthur could say anything else or before Merlin could retort. "Uther approves of this?"

"I’m allowed one gift from the king every winter solstice. When he returned this morning, I told him what I wanted and he couldn’t deny it to me. It may not be what he wanted, but he’s in a good mood thanks to the peace treaty with the neighbouring kingdoms and the improvement of my health..."

"What’s a prince consort?" Merlin asked, unable to hide his curiosity. "Doesn’t that mean..."

"Marriage," Leon said as Gwaine approached him and offered him the other box he was holding, along with the flowers.

"What’s this? What d’you mean marriage?"

"You really can be a bit thick sometimes," Arthur said as he opened the box for Merlin and revealed a set of royal garbs. He took the dark blue cloak and wrapped it around Merlin’s shoulders. "You’ll need to wear these the next time you’re in the court. Can’t have you dressing like a commoner anymore."

"I like the way I dress, thank you," Merlin argued, although he quite liked the colours Arthur had picked out for him. Arthur chuckled at him and Merlin felt his face flush. "What’s this about a marriage then? You can’t be serious."

"Don’t you want what we have...forever?" Arthur’s voice was low as if he was struggling to ensure that his words were only heard by Merlin.. When Merlin nodded, Arthur gave a small smile. "You’ve saved my life, Merlin. I just want to let you know how I feel before something else happens."

"I won’t let anything happen to you, Arthur," Merlin said with as much conviction as he could muster. He’d be there to save Arthur for as long as possible

Before Arthur could say anything, Merlin heard the door close and the spell between them broke. He looked past Arthur’s shoulder to see that Gwaine and Leon had left and Gaius was standing close by, looking thoughtful. Merlin knew what he was thinking -- Merlin’s magic was a secret and would remain a secret for a long time but could he _marry_ Arthur and still keep that secret? What would happen the next time someone placed a dark curse on him, on Camelot, and what if Merlin’s secret was revealed?

"It isn’t that simple," Merlin said to Arthur once he tore his gaze away from Gaius. "There are things you don’t know, Arthur. Things that could destroy us. Uther would never approve if he knew."

"My father won’t be king forever, Merlin," Arthur said with a firm tone. "We feel...see things differently. Magic won’t always be banned in Camelot. I know...I know not all magic is bad."

"Arthur—"

Arthur placed a finger on Merlin’s lips and gave him a look telling him to stop talking. "Whatever you have to tell me, I’m sure we will talk about it all. Right now, I just need you to know that I’m here, and you’re here." He took Merlin’s hand and placed it on his heart. "I want to be with you. I _need_ you, Merlin."

Merlin’s heart was beating rapidly. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or if this was really happening. Did Arthur just admit to something that he couldn’t even get himself to say out loud? Did Arthur _know_ that Merlin had magic? And he was _okay_ with it? How could it be?

"Prince Arthur," Gaius said, yanking Merlin out of his thoughts as they both turned to face him. "I hereby grant my blessing for your request to court Merlin. As Merlin has stated , there is a lot for the two of you to discuss, and it won’t be an easy journey. But, I have complete faith that the two of you will ground each other as best as possible."

Then, with a bow towards the prince, Gaius left too.

Arthur turned to Merlin and smiled. "So, you have magic," he said impassively.

"Uther will sooner have me hanged than allow me to marry you."

"My father..." Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I’ve been attacked by dark magic in more ways than I can count, Merlin. And you’ve always been there. Your magic saved me. You and me. If you’d not kept me warm, if you’d not used your magic to take the curse upon yourself, I would have died. I know not all magic is bad. I know my father doesn’t think so but...I also know how I feel."

"I don’t know what to say."

"Say yes," Arthur said, taking Merlin’s hands in his. "Say that you’ll marry me, and now, maybe we’ll never be able to convince my father or have him change his ways, but one day...we can bring real change to Camelot, and I won’t be able to do that without you by my side."

"You’ll be a great king one day, Arthur. I know this."

Arthur smiled and pulled Merlin close to him. They rested their foreheads together, and Merlin closed his eyes, taking in the moment. "I can only be a great king if I have you, Merlin."

"Yes," Merlin said quietly. "I’ll always be with you, Arthur."

* * *


End file.
